Procrastinating in the Rain
by Granger's Twin
Summary: One Shot HG - Ginny's having concentrating, so Harry decides to help her procrastinate. In the rain. Fluff Alert!


**A/N: Just a one-shot fic that came to mind. I am actually sitting here in Florida waiting out Hurricane Charley writing this. We just barely missed the eye of the storm, so I was my usually crazy self and went running in the rain. 60 MPH winds and rain. To say the least, it was awesome. So of course, I wrote a fic about the rain. I just had to slip in a little H/G though. ;D**

**Dedication: This fic's dedicated to Hurricane Charley. LoL! No actually it's dedicated to Darkflower2113 and Lizzie Weasley. Thanks to ya'll for giving me such great reviews and advice.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in my last fic. Don't own anything but the ideas. Yadda, yadda, yadda, JK Rowling is one lucky duck, you get the pic.**

**Procrastinating in the Rain**

**One Shot H/G Fic**

It was one late afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. While everyone would normally be outside enjoying their Saturday, the students were cooped indoors due to the storm that had raged since early that morning. Most of them resorted to finishing their homework, including one fiery redhead.

Harry watched her in amusement as she would scribble something down, tongue sticking through her pursed lips, read her work over, shake her head in exasperation, crumble her paper and throw it over her shoulder. Then she would proceed to watching the Exploding Snap game or some other form of distraction. This had become a regular cycle for about an hour.

Ginny caught his eye as she looked up, and rolled her eyes and shrugged good-naturally, flashing him her heart-wrenching smile. Harry smiled back, and turned to the window, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the building.

He had realized that he had slightly more than platonic feelings for her ever since she had risked her life, just to help him last year in the Department of Mysteries. He didn't know many people who would do that, especially since he had ignored her for the better part of five years.

She was beautiful, especially on the inside. Ginny didn't put up with crap, and she especially didn't take any from him. Not only could Gin make him laugh when he was on the verge of tears, she was always there for him, and Harry knew that she always would.

Harry saw her begin her cycle again, and slowly got up and made his way over to her.

"Hey Gin, procrastinating again?"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I just can't concentrate!" He heard her mutter something about Snape and shampoo.

Harry laughed and glanced at the window again. "Say Gin, do you want to go outside with me?" he asked.

Ginny redden slightly, but smiled. "Harry," she replied, "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been raining for the past, oh, ten hours. Plus, I've really got to finish this homework I'm working on."

Harry grinned. "You're not working, you're procrastinating. So come procrastinate in the rain with me."

She blushed, but agreed with a smile and they walked out together.

When they threw open the doors to the grounds, the sight was beautiful. The sun was just setting, but the sunset was covered by dark majestic clouds pouring down rain. Wind was whipping through the trees, and the ground was covered in large puddles, practically flooding the sidewalks.

They stepped into the storm, and were immediately swept away by the powerful beauty of the storm. Of course, Harry chose that time to jump into a particularly large puddle, soaking Ginny from head to foot.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!"

Harry tried his hardest not to laugh, but failed miserably at the sight of her.

She turned to him, an evil glint in her eye. She then proceeded to jump in the same puddle, drenching them both.

After that the two continued to run around and chase each other in the rain for a good fifteen minutes, trying to make each other wetter than they already were.

Ginny suddenly slipped on a large puddle of mud, sliding right into Harry and falling on top of him, bringing them both crashing down.

Harry caught his breath, suddenly realizing how extremely close a very wet Ginny was. She blushed, but made no move to get up, deciding instead to lightly brush her lips against his. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, and she immediately began to profusely apologize.

"Harry, bloody hell that was great..., I mean I'm so sorry! I don't know what overcame me! The rain must be getting to my head. Yeah, that's it! I must be coming down with a cold. I am so sorry Harry; I shouldn't have done that, no matter how great a kisser you... mmph."

At that point Harry decided to shut Ginny up with a kiss of his own.

"Ginny, who ever said sunshine was happiness has never procrastinated in the rain with you."

Needless to say, the rain continued pouring, and the couple continued to laugh and kiss in that beautiful storm.

**A/N: I know, I know, incredibly corny and predictable, but running in a hurricane can do that to a person. Now push that purple button and review! No flames please!**


End file.
